dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Seiveril
Seiveril, also known as Sei, is a wood-elf rogue. Intro "I grew up in the streets of Neverwinter. Dark alleys were my home and tall rooftops were my playground. I learned to look after myself at a young age, learned to steal so I wouldn't starve, learned to lie so I wouldn't end up in jail. My life as an orphan on the Jewel of the North was not easy, but I survived, and my reputation as a mischievous young little elf began to precede me. That was when I caught the attention of Captain Hrothgar, head of the city guards. Luring me with the promise of hope and a better life, the captain of the citiy guard offered me the opportunity to be more than what I ever aspired to be. I betrayed my brothers and sisters on the streets and began working for him as a spy. He recruited me into the city guards, but I remained in the slums, watching over the criminal underworld, passing over valuable information to the authorities who need it and keeping tabs on the dangerous outlaws that litter the streets at night. When I came of age, The Lord's Alliance, sent me on a secret mission that befits my abilities. I joined "The Incredible Doctor Strange's Amazing Traveling Troupe", a group of performers that travel the Sword Coast. Under the guise of a magician's apprentice, my mission is to keep an eye on a sorcerer who possesses an unprecedented ability to manipulate the powers of the weave. However, misfortune seemed to follow me wherever I go. The troupe's master magician was mysteriously murdered and with the threat of betrayal looming over our heads, I was forced to flee from the troupe together with the magician's half-elven protégé, Malaurëien. Traveling the Sword Coast together, she will try to discover the mystery behind the death of her mentor, and I will keep my secret to myself and continue watching over the powerful sorcerer who could tip the balance of magic in Faerun." Description Appearance Seiveril is a twenty-three year old wood-elf. She has brown hair that she keeps short, and brown complexion. Personality Biography Early life Life as an adventurer First kiss of death Relationships and Affiliations Serafina Clothspinner . Kcuf James Bard Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Staff of Power * Animated Shield * Robe of Stars * Bracelets of Defense Feats * Magic Initiate Class Abilities Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters